


Salty Muffin

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: M/M, THE UWU JUMPED OUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Sang wanted to prove himself that he could cook. He can cook! So he tries to bake a muffin.





	Salty Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> I love Imfact and I miss the cooking show they always did. THE100 looks like there might be some cooking content so let's watch that on IMFACT Vlive page! 
> 
> Anyway, I love IMFACT. -hearts hearts- Warning for spelling and grammar error if theres any. English is not my mother's tongue uuuuuuuuuuu

One should not trust Lee Sang in the kitchen but despite what his hyungs thought of him, Sang thought that he’s pretty handy in the kitchen. He can boil water! And can tell sugar and salt apart. That’s even better than Ungjae, who couldn’t tell apart sugar, salt and seasoning.

Sang wanted to disapprove of the myth that he’s a danger in the kitchen and decided to bake some muffins. Jeup, Taeho and Ungjae were out on a schedule and there was only Jian who were working on something in his room so Sang was free to experiment in the kitchen away from the judging stares ( or worrying fret ) of his members.

The ping of the oven caught his attention and he quickly pulled out the hot tray – not before getting stung by the heat because he took it with his bare hand which makes him quickly fumbled for the oven mitts.

“It’s smells delicious, and looks okay too.” Sang beamed to himself as he looked over the freshly baked muffins. It’s been a challenge to make this alone and he did quite a mess in the kitchen – which he already cleaned up – but he was determined to prove himself!

Nervously, he waited for the muffins to cool, staring at it for as long as he can. He poked at it frequently and when he deemed it’s cooled enough, he excitedly grab a bite-

And immediately spat it back out and scrunched up his face in disgusted.

What the heck was that?

He swore he followed the recipe well, so why did it tasted so salty and… brackish.

It’s horrible, Sang thought to himself and he looked at the half-bitten muffin in complete betrayal. The excitement he felt before was totally gone at the realization that his baking was a failure.  Maybe he was doomed after all in the kitchen… or maybe he should try having the hyungs teach him slowly about cooking. The three had come up with some ridiculous song about introducing Sang and Ungjae to kitchen appliances. Ungjae had retorted, “What are we, hyungs? Eight-year-olds?” to which Taeho, who stuck his tongue out, replied, “Eight-year-olds know when to call their parents if the kettle whistled and not leave the water to dry or even burn!”.

Okay, so maybe it was Sang and Ungjae fault for boiling the water till dry but Sang thought they were more like infants in the kitchen. Jian sometimes didn’t even trust them with a knife.

“You can definitely not trust Ungjae when he’s carrying a knife.” Jeup had teased, all smiley eyed and grinning to Ungjae scandalous face.

“Hey, Jian hyung tried to stab Sang hyung during our 100 days anniversary!” Ungjae protested, whining a little.

Jian laughed at the memory. “Well, Sang was trying to mess my makeup with that cream and god knows I look ugly with my makeup off.”

“No you’re not, hyung.” Sang pouted, unbashful as he took hold of Jian’s hand, who turned to him with a soft smile. “You’re beautiful all the time, and that cream on your face would make you look cute.”

Hearing that, Jian blushed –Sang blushed too, but he’s not gonna admit that- and gave him a shy peck, muttering a quiet thank you. Distantly, he heard the other members gagged and coos teasingly, but he felt really happy to actually care about their PDA’s jar.

That jar was getting really full with all their affections.

Back to present time, Sang was feeling determine again. He must have gone wrong with the measurement somewhere –like teaspoon or tablespoon?- but he won’t give up. Today, he accomplished how to make a decent looking –but awful taste- muffin and that’s something already. He even knew what was a mixer and a blender.

Yes, he’ll try next time and maybe ask for help too.

Now for his muffin…

He could try giving it to Jian hyung, who had been coped up in his room for quite a while. Sure, it tasted bad, but Jian might be able to give some feedback, or maybe he could just give it to him as a prank.

Yes, he could already imagine the face he would make when he eats the muffin.

Grinning, Sang excitedly picked up the tray and skipped to Jian’s room, knocking before entering.

“Jianie hyung, I made some muffin!”

Sang called loudly, shutting the door with his foot as he makes his way to Jian’s work desk, shuffling away papers before setting his tray down and took a seat on the empty chair beside Jian’s slouching form.

Only when Jian saw movement beside him did he turned and noticed Sang lopsided grin, shocking him a little.

“O-Oh! Sang! I didn’t noticed you coming in.” Jian said, smiling a bit as he put away his headphone and closed his notebook, swirling in his chair to face Sang.

Hearing that, Sang puffed before leaning slightly to peek at Jian’s messy desk, scattered with papers and pens with the desktop showing some sort of beat Sang didn’t quite understand.

“You were really immersing yourself with something, hyung.” Sang said, “What are you working on?”

“It’s just some songs and mixtapes. I’m just trying to pour out as much idea as I can before we brainstorm for our comeback.” Jian said sheepishly, to which Sang smiled and patted Jian on the thigh.

“You’re working hard, hyung.”

Jian smiled hearing that and nodded his head before turning his attention to the tray Sang had brought in. “What’s that, Sangie?”

“I cooked some muffin, hyung!” Sang said proudly as he picked up the tray and shoved it to Jian’s lap, who was already looking at the food eagerly.

“You should be glad I’m not on a diet anymore, Sangie.” Jian chuckled as he picked one up, surveying it closely. “It’s looked well made… can I eat it?”

At Jian’s really attentive gaze –Sang nearly sweat himself under those big, doe and searching eyes- he nodded his head, giving a charming smile.

“Go ahead and eat it, hyung! I tried my best to make it.”

Seeing the merry look on Sang’s face, Jian took a bite. He chewed and swallow before taking another bite. Soon after, he finished the muffin and took another one, chewing and swallowing, before making grab of another.

Sang was completely dumbfounded and he didn’t even bother masking his expression. He was shook. It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. How can Jian eat that horrible dessert so unfazed?

He just kept watching as Jian took bite of the last muffin and finished it all, smiling cutely at him.

“It taste good, a bit salty and slightly… um,” his face scrunched up a little before he laughed, the sound beautiful to him. “It might taste a bit weird, but the fact that you baked it on your own made it really worth it.”

“How can you say something cheesy like that so easily…” Sang muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. “The muffins tasted horrible, yet you finished it all…”

“Well, it’s food and I’m hungry. Besides, I can taste your love and effort.” Jian said with wink and a playful grin.

Sang just stared a few more moments in shock before he shook his head and leaned closer, wiping the crumbs off Jian’s face –Jian was such a messy eater that it’s cute- and tilted Jian head as he swoop in for a kiss, pulling back to see Jian looking at him with wide eyes and mouth gaping.

“I’m in love with a fool. A cute, hungry fool.” Sang chuckled, pecking Jian’s lips once more before pulling away.

“You’re a fool too.” Jian pouted once he recover himself, wiping the crumbs off his shirt before he decided to climb into Sang’s lap, kissing Sang’s stupid grin this time.

“I’m a fool who makes salty muffins.” Sang grinned, seeing Jian chuckling a bit. “A fool who tried his best to prove that he could cook.” He added, this time quieter, softer, and more vulnerable. 

Hearing this, Jian’s expression soften and he cups Sang’s soft cheeks, caressing it gently. “You can cook, this just prove it.” He kisses Sang’s lips softly, to which he closed his eyes, enjoying it.

When they pull away, Jian whispers softly, smiling playfully. “How about this, I’ll let you make the cake for our 4th anniversary together. Would you like that?”

Sang thought carefully, before he looked at Jian and leaned up to peck his cheek. “Together, we should make it together. I’m too scared I’ll messed it up if you leave me alone in the kitchen.”

Jian laughed, because he just imagined Sang’s lost expression as he stand in the kitchen and that’s just too adorable and nodded his head, pushing away the bangs on Sang forehead and gives a peck.

“You’ll do great, I’ll be there to help you too, don’t worry.” Jian assured, just as Sang swoop up for another kiss.

They kissed for a while, Sang could still taste that awful muffin from Jian’s but if he said that it’s okay, then Sang was going to believe that it’ll be okay.

They separated though, much to Sang dismay, after Jian had laughed and said he was getting hungry for some real food and Sang was in no way going to let Jian go hungry, not when he had decided to abandoned that crazy dieting of his, thank god.

“I’m going to see what’s in the fridge and cook us something.” Jian said as he changed into a sweater; he was wearing a tank top before and Sang didn’t even realized it.

“Or we can order take out.” Sang suggested, as he obediently follows his lover out of his room and into the kitchen.

“I thought you loved my cooking?” Jian said, putting up a mock hurt look with a hand to his chest for added effect. Sang laughed and went to hug the slender male, pecking slightly on his cheek.

“I do but I don’t think I could wait long to eat since I’m also kind of hungry.” Sang pouted. Jian chuckled and pinched Sang nose playfully before he pushed the younger off and told him to sit down.

“If you have enough patience to bake a muffin then I’m sure you can wait a few minutes for me to cook something edible for us.”

Jian went to put on an apron just as Sang took a seat at the counter obediently, pouting a little as he pressed his face on the cold marble surface. Well, Jian had a point. Beside, Jian’s cooking was delicious and it had been a while since they actually got some quality time together.

True enough, he wasn’t disappointed as the smell of something delicious and savoury wafted through the kitchen.

Bonus:

“What?! You cooked?!”

Taeho screeching voice can be heard all throughout the dorm and Sang buried his face more in the crook of Jian’s shoulder.

They were cuddling just fine on the couch before the three had decided to come home and ruined their beautiful peace.

“Sorry I didn’t leave any for you guys, Sangie ate a lot.” Jian said apologetically and Sang just whined and drapes his arms more around Jian, pulling him closer.

Hearing what Jian said, the three of them gave dirty looks to Sang, which he didn’t give a two cents about.

“If you guys haven’t had dinner yet, we could order take out.” Jian offered, feeling bad. He actually wanted to save some for the others initially, but once he made eye contact which Sang, who was looking at him with such an adorable puppy eyes, he completely forgot about the others.

“But Jianie, your cooking is the best!” Jeup whined as he plops down beside Jian, crossing his arms as he pouts cutely. Jian gulps nervously. They knew he was weak to their aegyos.

“Yah, get your own cook! He’s mine!” Sang whined loudly as he tighten his arms around Jian possessively. He’s not going to let the members steal his Jian away.

“Don’t hog him to yourself, Lee Sang!” Taeho yelled as he gives a smack to Sang’s head, which Sang immediately whined and made a fuss about.

“Mom, I’m hungry.” Ungjae pitiful whines caught Jian’s attention and Jian just let out a nervous laugh. Around him, the members were starting to fight with each other over who gets to eat Jian’s cooking with Sang yelling that Taeho and Jeup can cook for themselves!

Seriously, what was he going to do with his loveable group?

 

 

 


End file.
